


rarepair drabble collection

by astrorarepairs



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, relationships and characters will be updated as i go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrorarepairs/pseuds/astrorarepairs
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring ASTRO's rarepairs.(Chapter 6 - Myungbin; In summary, he has a man willing to divorce his wife for him and another making Myungjun lose sleep by giving him a kiss that burned his lips. - Ossan's Love AU)





	1. eunrock - distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-haired figure skater makes Dongmin like his part-time job at the ice skating rink.

Dongmin hated his part-time job.

It was always cold in the ice skating rink; it would be fine if it was summer, but it was winter season. He was freezing his ass off both inside and outside. Along with that, he had to deal with stinky skates. He had to clean them and sanitize them well for the customers renting them afterwards. It was a bit boring too, since 99% of the people in the rink are beginners who just kept slipping on the ice. It was fun to watch people fall at first, but it lost its novelty after a few days.

Honestly, if he didn’t want to go to that BTOB concert happening in a few months, he wouldn’t even go near the ice skating rink. But he had to save up money, so there he was, lacing up shoelaces as he listened to the ice resurfacer smoothen the rink.

 

Dongmin’s savior from boredom came in the form of a guy with grey hair reaching the middle of his neck, wearing an all-black outfit and carrying black skates that looked as expensive as Dongmin’s desired standing area concert ticket.

He watched as the guy put his hair up in a ponytail and remove his jacket, leaving him in a black t-shirt and black leggings. He stepped inside the rink with ease, starting to warm up by skating in circles. Dongmin couldn’t stop staring at the guy. Every move he made was graceful and entrancing, and Dongmin refused to miss a moment of marvel.

So then began Dongmin’s only form of entertainment during his part-time job. The guy went to the rink everyday to practice his figure-skating, and Dongmin would always watch him with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

But he noticed something interesting. He noticed that whenever he would make eye-contact with the guy, he would trip or lose his balance. Dongmin thought it was because he was being creepy, so sometimes, he wore sunglasses so that the guy wouldn’t know that he was looking at him. (“Dongmin, why are you wearing shades indoors?” his boss would ask. He would reply that he had a sty. His manager tells him to be more hygienic because getting a sty every week was never a good thing.)

Today, though, he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses, and instead he was wearing his eyeglasses that he thought made him look more attractive. He observed as the guy did jumps on the ice, trying to name what kind of jump he did. Dongmin started to study a bit on figure-skating because of him.

While he was staring, the guy caught his eye as he jumped and then he lost his balance in the air, sending him barreling a few feet away. Dongmin ran to him as fast as his feet could take him.

“Hey! Are you okay?” he shouted while holding on to the entrance of the rink. He forgot that he didn’t have skates and even if he did, he would fall immediately the moment he steps on the ice.

The guy groaned in response.

Dongmin whimpered, worried that he might have just caused a figure skater to get an injury. “I’ll go get some help!” he called out.

“Wait,” the guy said so softly that Dongmin almost didn’t hear it. He slowly stood up and walked his way towards Dongmin, wearing a grimace on his face. Honestly, Dongmin was a bit scared. He started to think if he could get sued for accidentally making a guy fall with his gaze. He probably couldn’t, but he wasn’t sure.

“Can you wear your sunglasses again when I practice?” The guy leaned on the same barrier where Dongmin was, looking at him with a bashful smile. “You’re kind of distracting, you know,” he added.

Dongmin’s mouth moved quicker than his brain. “Only if you give me your name and your number.”

“I’m Minhyuk. Let me get my phone,” the guy said, flashing him a shy grin that made Dongmin’s face feel warm despite the coldness of the rink.

 

Dongmin went home that day with a skip to his step, a new number saved in his contacts, and a new-found love for his part-time job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You can reach me on tumblr @astrorarepairs if you want to tell me anything :D


	2. myungha - sunny side up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha wakes up to the smell of something burning.

Instead of Dongmin shaking him awake to get ready for school, Sanha was drawn away from sleep because of the smell of something burning. His leapt to his feet and checked his surroundings, frantically whipping his head left and right to find the source of the smell. He ran to the living room when he didn’t find anything in the four-person bedroom. Surely enough, there was some smoke coming from the direction of the kitchen.

In front of the stove was Myungjun. He was fanning the fire and smoke away and letting out shrieks, as if trying to scare it away from what he was cooking.

“Let me cook in peace! Why are you burning? I haven’t even done anything yet!” he heard him shout at the frying pan. Sanha decided to intervene, even though he didn’t exactly know what to do to help. He tried to rack his brain for ideas on what he could do, and his instinct told him to cover the pan with a pot, maybe remembering what he used to watch in cooking shows.

The small fire went out with a sizzle and the smoke started to disappear. Myungjun turned to look at him, face full of sweat that was starting to drip onto his neck. “Sanha? Why are you awake?”

“I woke up because I thought the dorm was burning. What were _you_ doing?” He took the pot from the pan and looked at what was inside. He stared at disappointment at the two burnt eggs sticking to the surface of the frying pan. He felt sorry for the eggs that suffered a sad fate, not even getting to be enjoyed in a meal.

“You weren’t supposed to wake up yet,” Myungjun said. He sighed as he looked down at the burnt eggs. “I was making you a lunchbox, but it didn’t go well, as you can see.”

“You were making me a lunchbox?”

Myungjun sighed again. “It was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to make you one because it’s your first day in the new semester.”

Sanha wouldn’t dare admit it, but he found the elder’s pouting face adorable. But he also wanted Myungjun to smile again and to continue cooking for him. Sanha felt honored because Myungjun never cooked, always saying that it wasn’t worth the effort; but there he was, burning eggs because he wanted to surprise Sanha with a homemade lunchbox.

He moved closer to Myungjun and opened the cupboard, grabbing a clean frying pan and placing it on the stove. “You can make something else. I’ll pretend I don’t know,” he said.

“I can’t reach the other ingredients,” Myungjun said in a whisper. He looked like it pained him to admit it.

Sanha’s hand flew to his mouth, trying to stop the laughter attempting to escape. Myungjun glared at him, making him face away and try to control his giggles. “Dongmin put them in the highest shelf, that long-legged jerk.”

“It’s okay, I’ll help you reach them. What do you need?” Sanha asked as he turned to face Myungjun again, successful in not laughing out loud. The corner of his mouth was still twitching upward though, but Myungjun didn’t notice.

As Myungjun was enumerating the ingredients he needed, Sanha put his hands underneath the elder’s armpits, hoisting him up to the shelf’s height. Myungjun wasn’t as heavy as he expected him to be, but Sanha’s arms were starting to shake. He could hear Bin’s voice in his head telling him to work out more.

“Yoon Sanha. Put. Me. Down.” Myungjun growled as he kicked at the counter.

“Get what you need quickly! My arms are gonna break off!”

Sanha heard shuffling caused by Myungjun grabbing the ingredients he needed, and when he heard the shuffling stop, he dropped Myungjun as gently as he could. Which was not quite gentle at all. He was lucky that Myungjun didn’t hit himself on the counter, and that the ingredients didn’t spill all over the floor. Sanha massaged his aching arms, groaning.

“Next time I’m not cooking for you anymore if you disrespect me like this,” Myungjun huffed. Sanha began to walk backwards to his room, not wanting to annoy Myungjun any further when he’s trying to be a nice person by making him a lunchbox.

“I’ll go to sleep again and then get surprised when I wake up!” he called out. In a cute voice, he added, “You’re the best cook in the world! I love you!”

Sanha heard Myungjun grumbling about calling up Minhyuk to ask how to properly fry eggs. As he lied down on his bed and pulled up his blanket to his chin, he couldn’t fight off the smile taking over his face. He didn’t know if Myungjun’s lunchbox was going to be any good, but he knew for sure that he was going to love it no matter what it tasted like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a recent magazine interview where MJ said he wanted to cook for the members :)  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated, and as always you can reach me on tumblr @astrorarepairs for anything!


	3. binjin - these nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin always comes home bruised and battered.

Jinwoo sat on the couch, unfocused eyes on the television, staying still as his head was getting filled with worries. It was already 2 am, but Bin was nowhere to be found. He hadn’t texted either.

He was used to this. He was used to waiting up until dawn, waiting for his boyfriend to quietly open the door and head to the kitchen to eat. But it didn’t mean that he could be able to stop himself from worrying. It had been a year since this routine became the norm for them, but he still got sick with worry every night.

Jinwoo was about to move to his bedroom when the front door creaked open. Bin trudged in, clutching his shoulder and dragging his feet. He grinned at Jinwoo.

“Rough night,” he croaked out. Jinwoo could see bruises all around his body and scars on his arms. It was a familiar sight, and he had seen Bin in a worse condition, but it never failed to make him choke up.

Jinwoo cleared his throat. “Every night is a rough night for you.” _And for me_.

Bin laughed. He settled beside Jinwoo on the couch, placing his head on his lap. He started fiddling with the fabric of his boyfriend’s pajamas. “I saved a man from getting killed by a gang today,” he said.

“How many were they? How did you handle them all by yourself?” Jinwoo asked, even though he wasn’t expecting an answer. Ever since Bin started being a vigilante, started taking justice with his own hands, Jinwoo has never heard a full story from him. He muttered a sentence or two, but he never told Jinwoo what was really happening in his nights. He didn’t know whether to be thankful about it or not. He wasn’t sure if he could handle to know what his boyfriend goes through every night.

Bin just hummed. He turned to face Jinwoo’s stomach instead of the television, closing his eyes. He reached out to hold Jinwoo’s hand and bring it to his cheek.

“You’re warm,” he said.

“You’re cold. That’s what happens when you stay out for hours at night fighting crime. You don’t even wear a thick jacket.”

“Is it too late for me to take a hot bath?”

“I’ll prepare your bath for you,” he sighed, moving Bin’s head to stand up. His eyes were struggling to stay open, but he couldn’t just let his boyfriend freeze his ass off.

Bin dragged Jinwoo back to the couch, placing his head where it was before. “No, wait, stay here for a while.”

“You need to warm yourself up.” Jinwoo stood up quickly, not letting Bin stop him, and headed to their bathroom. He didn’t need to look back to know that Bin was pouting at him.

He turned the faucet and watched as the bathtub filled with water, dipping a finger to test the temperature. Jinwoo sat on the cold tiles as he waited, his eyes struggling to stay open. But he couldn’t let himself fall asleep without helping Bin get back to a better condition and without treating his wounds. He closed his eyes for a second, just a second, hoping to get a sliver of rest.

When he opened his eyes, his boyfriend was in front of him, smiling from inside the tub.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asked.

Bin stroked Jinwoo’s head with a wet hand, smoothing down his hair. “For about 10 minutes, yeah. Just go to bed, I’ll follow soon.”

“No, I’m fine. I still need to make sure your wounds won’t get infected.”

“How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend as caring as you?” Bin said softly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

_Me too_ , Jinwoo wanted to say. He wanted to let out his frustrations about Bin always being in the brink of death whenever he goes out at night, about always staying up wondering if he was just going to find his dead body in front of their doorstep. But they were both tired and he didn’t have the strength to be angry.

Jinwoo knew that Bin had already sensed that something was wrong. He moved his hand from Jinwoo’s head to his neck, making him meet his eyes. He always found it unbelievable that the man in front of him gazing at him tenderly was the same vigilante that the news had been reporting on, questioning his intentions and methods.  

“Jinwoo.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for always being here for me. I’ll always be here too.”

It was a lie, both of them knew it, but Jinwoo let himself believe it for now. It was late, and he wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been quite busy, but I'm glad I was able to finish this today! Hopefully I can post more often soon. Anyway thank you for reading! You know where to find me if you want to say anything :D


	4. jincha - because i'm a fool (because i love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dongmin was sober, he would realize how stupid he was being, but at the moment, all he cared about was the hope of being with Jinwoo again.

For the past two hours, Dongmin had been watching Bin and Myungjun challenge each other who could find the grossest drink in the bar’s menu. He’s had a number of drinks too, but compared to his two friends, he was in perfect shape. He had watched them almost puke a few times already, but the two were determined to order everything until they could decide which drink was the most disgusting. They decided that the winner would get to dye the loser’s hair whatever color they wanted. Bin was determined to see Myungjun with pink hair.

Dongmin knocked on the table, getting the attention of his friends. “I need to get back home, it’s my turn to cook dinner.”

“Your turn to cook dinner? Do you still live with Jinwoo?” Bin asked.

“Yeah? Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Myungjun said, stroking his chin. “Maybe it’s because you guys broke up three months ago? Maybe it’s because you called me up in the middle of the night crying and blubbering about how you never ever want to see him anymore?”

Dongmin scoffed. “I was drunk. That was an overreaction.”

“Doesn’t change anything. He still broke your heart. It’s just weird how you never moved out or cut off contact.”

“I’m too tired for this conversation, Myungjun,” Dongmin sighed. He saw Bin about to talk, either about to support what Myungjun said or to apologize for his blunt words, but a vibration in his pocket gave him an excuse to interrupt him and take the call.

Jinwoo’s photo filled his screen, and Dongmin couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from going up. If Myungjun could see him right now, he would tell him how foolish he was acting. He wouldn’t hear the end of it. As if he needed more reminders of how stupid he was, unable to get over someone who got tired of being with him romantically.

“Hey! You’re in the bar, right?”

“I am. Wait, are you outside?”

Jinwoo laughed. It never failed to send warmth to Dongmin’s chest. “Yeah, I’m here to save you from Bin and Myungjun. I already bought some take-out too.”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a minute,” Dongmin said, already making his way to their table to say goodbye to his friends. Based on the looks that Myungjun and Bin were giving him, they seem to have already caught on.

“Why are you doing this to yourself, Minnie?” Myungjun sounded so defeated, as if his heart was breaking more with every second Dongmin spends with Jinwoo. Bin rubbed his back, passing him a glass of water.

“You could always move in with us,” he spoke.

Dongmin was thankful for his friends, thankful for their concern and support and their never-exhausting wish for him to be happy. But he didn’t want to leave his and Jinwoo’s apartment. He didn’t want to leave all their memories behind; he didn’t want to separate himself from the only thing that were keeping them still connected.

“I’m fine. Sober up, you two. See you next week.”

 

Jinwoo was leaning against the wall of the bar when Dongmin stepped out, smiling at his phone. Dongmin jogged to him and bumped his shoulder.

“Hi!” Jinwoo said, his eyes scrunching as he gave a smile. “Good thing Myungjun and Bin let you go early.”

“Yeah, they’ll manage on their own.”

They began walking, and with every step that he took, Dongmin grew more and more tempted to hold Jinwoo’s hand like he did before their break-up. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was his denial, but he laced his fingers with Jinwoo’s before he could talk himself out of it.

“Dongmin.”

“Just let me have this for a while.” He felt Jinwoo’s hand loosen from his grip, but he didn’t withdraw entirely.

It wasn’t as if Dongmin wasn’t hurting. He could never stop thinking about their 5-year relationship that ended so simply, so easily. But he couldn’t find it in himself to give up completely and to move on. Jinwoo claimed that he didn’t feel anything romantic for Dongmin anymore, but how could he be so sure? How could he be sure that he wasn’t confusing familiarity with lack of feelings?

Despite that, Dongmin still loved Jinwoo. He still wanted to spend his future with him, like they had planned before. He was willing to be stubborn and fight for what he wanted.

And he wanted Jinwoo. He wanted to go back to what they used to be.

When they reached the door of the apartment, Dongmin had made his mind up. He grabbed Jinwoo’s shoulders, turning to face him, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jinwoo returned the kiss, and Dongmin felt the past 3 months fade.

“Wait,” Jinwoo said, pushing him away. “What are we doing, Dongmin?”

“We’re doing what we’ve always done. Be together.”

“No, we can’t get back together, Dongmin. I hurt you. How could you still love me?” Jinwoo pushed him away again, but Dongmin held on to his arms, refusing to let go.

“I just do. I love you.”

“I loved you too. But I don’t feel that way anymore.”

Dongmin wanted to laugh. Jinwoo spoke the exact same words he had spoken 3 months ago. But unlike the time they broke up, Dongmin wasn’t just going to stand and take it. This time, he would let himself be selfish and go after what he longed for.

“Why did you kiss back?” he asked. “Why did you never move out? Why didn’t you date someone else? Why did you keep acting like nothing changed between us?”

“I… I don’t know,” Jinwoo replied, staring at the ground.

“Then figure it out. And I’ll be here once you do.”

If Dongmin was sober, he would realize how stupid he was being, but at the moment, all he cared about was the hope of being with Jinwoo again. There was hope, no matter how little.

He knew that he was also signing himself up for a possibility of another heartbreak, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He lived through it once, and he could live through it again. And for Jinwoo, it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little bit inspired by the movie Celeste & Jesse Forever. Just a little bit. I really love that movie, even if it breaks my heart in a thousand ways.   
> I just wanted to post this instead of staring at it forever waiting for it to fix itself lol I'm not that proud of this work :( But anyway! If you read and enjoyed, then thank you very much.  
> You know where to find me!


	5. 2j - take that, bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin wanted to dethrone Bin as Myungjun’s cinema buddy, even if it means watching a horror movie.

Lately, Bin and Myungjun seemed to be always hanging out together.

It started when Dongmin was in Europe, filming for a variety show miles and miles away. He missed his members, so he would always start a conversation in their group chat, asking what they were doing. He kept his notifications on, in case his members tweeted or decided to go live. He saw Myungjun tweet one day, saying that he watched a horror movie with Bin, but they had to sit apart because there weren’t any more seats. He felt something tug in his chest.

The next day, Bin sent him a picture of him with Myungjun. They were walking Woon, their manager’s dog, in the park. Myungjun looked so cute in his casual clothes; his hair was being ruffled by the wind and he was grinning as he struggled to make Woon pose for the camera. Dongmin cropped Bin out of the photo and saved it.

It wasn’t like Bin and Myungjun hanging out was a bad thing; it’s just that Dongmin missed being the one Myungjun took to random places.

They used to always watch movies together, even wearing matching caps and masks when going to the cinema. They played soccer together, went to malls, visited museums, and even attended arts and crafts workshops together. But in just a few days, Bin had managed to take his place. And Bin was smugly rubbing it in his face.

 

> moonrice: tomorrow we’ll go play soccer together
> 
> mr. cha: don’t you dare
> 
> mr. cha: you know that’s my thing with myungjun  
> mr. cha: you don’t even like soccer  
> mr. cha: you don’t even know how to play
> 
> moonrice: myungjun will teach me
> 
> moonrice: we’ll bond and we’ll get closer because of soccer and he’ll forget who you are
> 
> moonrice: cha eun-who?
> 
> mr. cha: you’re dead when i get back
> 
> moonrice: myungjun will cry over my corpse
> 
> moonrice: you don’t want to make him cry do you
> 
> mr. cha: .  
> mr. cha: you don’t get a souvenir
> 
> moonrice: why would I need a souvenir when i have myungjun?
> 
> mr. cha: shut it
> 
> moonrice: oh and while playing soccer i could get a bit grazed
> 
> moonrice: then myungjun will kiss it better
> 
> mr. cha: blocked

Myungjun always hanging out with Bin continued even after he got back, making Dongmin miserable. It had only been a week, but in that seven days, Myungjun spent three with Bin and zero with Dongmin. He couldn’t butt in because whenever he tried, Bin would immediately drag Myungjun away. Sending Bin threats didn’t make him stop either, so Dongmin had to think of another way to get his time with Myungjun back.

He decided to enlist the help of Minhyuk and Sanha to get Bin out of the dorm, telling them to ask the elder member to eat out and that Dongmin would let them use his card. He knew that Bin wouldn’t be able to resist them. His older brother instincts were too strong to let him pass up on that. As he saw the three were about to leave, Jinwoo decided to join them too because he had nothing else to do. Whatever those four would eat would leave a dent on his credit card, but such sacrifices had to be made.

Now Dongmin was the only one left at the dorm together with Myungjun.

“Bin-” Myungjun called, stopping when he saw the almost empty living room. “Oh, where’s Bin? We were going to watch a movie today.”

Dongmin shrugged. He needed to act cool and not like this was his plan all along. “He went out with the members. They were going to eat dinner somewhere.”

“And they didn’t invite us? Those traitors,” Myungjun mumbled. He raised his hand that was clutching two tickets before setting it down on the table. “I guess I won’t be using this anymore.”

“I’ll watch it with you,” Dongmin said while jumping out of his seat to grab the tickets, forgetting to hide his eagerness to hang out with Myungjun.

The older member furrowed his brows. “These are tickets to a horror movie, though.”

“I don’t mind. I can watch a horror movie.”

“Don’t kid me, Dongmin,” Myungjun laughed. “Remember when we watched _The Conjuring_ at the old dorm? You locked yourself inside the bathroom and refused to go out until it was over.”

“I can watch it. I want to watch it,” Dongmin huffed. He wasn’t that much of a coward. He liked to think he was still better than Sanha when it came to watching horror movies. He may have hidden in the bathroom, but Sanha fainted after the first jump scare.

Myungjun laughed again but stopped when he heard Dongmin whine. “Alright alright, let’s go watch it. But if you want to leave in the middle of the movie I’m not coming with you!”

 

“Dongmin.”

As a response, Dongmin whimpered, nuzzling further into Myungjun’s neck. For the entirety of the movie, he was clinging onto Myungjun, even lifting the arm rest in between their seats so he could fully hold on to him.

“Dongmin, the credits are rolling already,” Myungjun said with a laugh, patting the arm that was wrapped around his torso. Dongmin sat up straight.

“It’s done?” he said with all the nonchalance he could muster, ignoring Myungjun’s smirk. “Let’s go eat dinner. I’ll pay.”

Maybe it was a bad decision to watch a horror movie, but he didn’t regret watching it _with_ Myungjun. Besides, despite the trembling and the wailing, he had the time of his life. Myungjun held his hand the whole time, rubbing circles on his thumb, and he kept stroking his hair, pushing back his bangs that were sticking to his forehead. It surely wasn’t an unpleasant experience. _Take that, Bin._

 

When they arrived back at the dorm after eating dinner, Dongmin brought his pillows from his bedroom to the living room. He scanned the other rooms for the signs of other members, but they were still out. If Jinwoo wasn’t with the younger members, he would be starting to get worried by now. But since Jinwoo was with them, he figured they weren’t in trouble. He sent a text to their leader anyway, asking how they were.

“Are you sleeping here?” Myungjun asked, leaning against the bathroom door frame with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth, watching as Dongmin laid a mattress on the floor.

“Yep, I just felt like sleeping here tonight. The air’s nice out here,” Dongmin said, even though he knew that Myungjun already knew why he really wanted to stay in the living room. He laid down on the mattress. He heard shuffling, and when he looked up, he saw Myungjun clutching his pillow on one hand and a blanket on the other.

“I’m sleeping here with you. I wouldn’t want you to have nightmares now, would I?”

“I’m not-”

Myungjun cut him off by dropping his blanket on his chest. “Sure. Don’t worry, Dongminnie, I will be here to protect your dreams,” he whispered before lying down beside Dongmin.

Dongmin mumbled something about not being afraid as he made space for Myungjun. Maybe it was a bad decision to watch a horror movie, but he still didn’t regret watching it with Myungjun. And seeing as how the night turned into a cuddling session, he certainly had no regrets.

Yeah, he had no regrets at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was inspired by that live MJ, Eunwoo, and Sanha did in the car and Eunwoo asked MJ if he wanted to watch the horror movie with him. Hope I can post more soon since the semester is ending this week! I'm on tumblr @astrorarepairs if you want to reach me!


	6. myungbin - occam's razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did Myungjun’s love life get so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Japanese drama _Ossan's Love (2018)_. This is probably too long to be a drabble, but I'll put this here anyway.

Myungjun needed a break.

Among his boss confessing his love to him, his mom forcing him to move out then getting a new roommate, getting kissed by said new roommate, and being unable to forget said kiss, Myungjun didn't know what to do next anymore.

 

There was his boss, Jinwoo, who told him to meet him at the park, and pretty much shouted, "I really like you, Myungjunnie!" for everyone to hear.

Jinwoo, his boss who had taken Myungjun under his wing and taught him everything about sales and real estate. Jinwoo, whose kindness and leadership made Myungjun want to become a better employee.

Jinwoo, who has been married for 10 years now to a lovely woman he has met multiple times before.

Jinwoo, who said that he was willing to divorce his wife if Myungjun felt the same way.

Yeah, not happening. Seriously.

 

Then there was Moon Bin. Where does he even begin with Bin? He was Myungjun's new co-worker, and after hearing that he was living 2 hours away from their office, Myungjun offered Bin the extra room in his apartment. Myungjun thought that Bin would be a neat-freak seeing as how his suit was always pressed and his cubicle had no clutter, but it turned out he wasn't any better than Myungjun. Despite that, Bin was a good roommate to Myungjun, and the fact that he actually knew how to cook was a big plus. After Bin moved in, Myungjun said goodbye to quick convenience store meals and said hello to homemade lunchboxes.

Bin was promoted at a younger-than-usual age and everywhere he went, praises followed him for his good work performance. But apparently, Bin was a go-getter not only when it comes to opportunities in their work, but also when it came to people he liked.

It happened on a normal night. Bin cooked some pasta, Myungjun brought home fried chicken, and the two of them ate together while talking about what happened at the office, sometimes about this stray cat Bin always encounters outside their apartment. Since Bin was the one who cooked, it was Myungjun's chore to wash the dishes. As he prepared the plates he needed to clean, he felt Bin hovering behind him.

“Why are you still here? Wanna do the dishes instead?” he teased, turning around.

But when he faced Bin, he was met with a kiss. Bin sucked on Myungjun's lower lip before drawing back, a small soft smile on his face that made Myungjun want to gasp.

“Go out with me,” Bin whispered to his ear, his breath tickling Myungjun's neck and sending a shiver down his spine. Bin's arms were caging him to the kitchen counter and Myungjun had the unwelcome thought that those arms should be around his waist instead.

Of course, Myungjun handled it like any perfectly functional adult would have. He pushed Bin away and ran to his bedroom, hiding his burning face under his blanket, and trying not to feel guilty about leaving Bin like that. He barely got any sleep, and when he woke up, his lips still felt tingly and warm.

 

In summary, he has a man willing to divorce his wife for him and another making Myungjun lose sleep by giving him a kiss that burned his lips.

When did Myungjun's love life get so complicated?

The thing is, Myungjun is straight, alright? No matter how much of an awkward duckling he seems to be, he has dated four girls in his highschool days. And he's gone to first base. So he's straight. As straight as Bin's blue striped necktie he loved wearing so much.

Myungjun looked up from their coffee table where he was brooding, hearing Bin leave his room. He headed towards the kitchen to take one of the two lunchboxes that he must have prepared before Myungjun woke up. Bin went through his routine without acknowledging Myungjun at all, save for the second lunchbox waiting at the counter. Myungjun followed him with his gaze, wanting to say many things and yet failing to say anything at all.

Huh. Maybe Bin's favorite necktie looks a bit crooked to him now.

The walk to their office gave Myungjun the opportunity to think about Bin without feeling conscious about his immediate presence, since Bin left earlier than he did. Myungjun had to admit that walking alone now felt wrong; the absence of Bin's lively laughter and cheeky remarks affected him more than he thought it would.

In his walk, Myungjun had one agenda: to figure out if he liked Bin or not. If he wasn't in fact, straight, does he like Bin the same way he likes Myungjun?

Myungjun has always thought Bin was handsome; whether it was his office look with his hair parted at the side, his casual street fashion with a simple hoodie and glasses, or his morning appearance with his face puffy and his lips forming a pout, Myungjun couldn't turn his attention away from him.

Bin was handsome, indeed, which is why it was no wonder that he turned heads and unintentionally collected numbers of interested individuals. Myungjun remembered a time where he and Bin went out to distribute flyers, and people kept asking for Bin’s name and number; he spent the entire day passive-aggressively spouting their sales spiel to people, feeling ticked off and cranky.

Besides his looks, Myungjun also liked how Bin was caring to others, even though he shows it in a subtle and slightly taunting manner. He drags Myungjun out for jogging during weekend mornings, making a comment about how his butt was going to be flat with how much time he spends just sitting down at the office. When he knew a coworker was having a bad day, he would open his snack drawer and leave something sweet on their desks. Myungjun has also watched Bin rescue cats from trees, play with kids, and help the senior couple in their building carry groceries. Kindness just ran through his blood.

Bin had handsomeness, kindness, and one more thing that Myungjun can’t name. It wasn’t exactly a trait, but a feeling he gives off.  Myungjun feels it whenever Bin sings while cooking, whenever Bin puts his arm around him when they walk back to their apartment. He feels it when Bin greets him a good morning with a raspy voice, and when he smiles at Myungjun when he's doing sit-ups in the living room. And he feels it whenever Bin rests his head on Myungjun’s when they end up falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie.

Wait.

Okay, so maybe he does like Bin, too, and maybe he isn't as straight as he had once believed.

But how was he even going to reconcile with Bin now? Say, “what’s up, sorry for last night, I actually really like you too, let's date”? Bin hasn't even looked his way ever since he arrived at the office, and even their coworkers have noticed that something was off between the two who were usually attached by the hip, judging from their glances and sympathetic smiles.

“Hey.”

Myungjun jumped, not expecting Bin’s voice from beside him. Wait. Bin? Bin just talked to him?

“Do you want to eat at the rooftop?” Bin asked, not making eye contact and scratching at his neck. Myungjun knew what was coming. He knew that Bin was going to tell him how horrible Myungjun was last night and how he doesn’t want to be roommates with him anymore.

Still, he nodded.

The two sat stiff on a bench on the rooftop, their lunchboxes balanced on top of their laps and waiting to be unwrapped. Neither made a move to speak, and the longer the silence got, the more Myungjun found his mouth dry and unable to open. He knew he should apologize first, and he knew he needed to ask for forgiveness, but-

“I’m sorry, Myungjun.”

Myungjun stared at Bin, confused. Bin kept going, “I must have shocked you last night, with the… with the kiss. It wasn’t right for me to just kiss you like that. I should have asked you properly without assaulting you. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Myungjun said, finally finding his voice. “Even if I was shocked, I should have talked to you instead of pushing you away and leaving.”

Bin managed a small smile, looking at Myungjun in the eyes for the first time in the day.

“You’re probably not interested, but I need to give this another try. And if you feel uncomfortable, I’m willing to move out.” Bin took a deep breath. “Myungjun, I’ve liked you since our first day as roommates. Will you go out with me?”

Myungjun’s life has been complicated the past few days, so maybe simplicity was the solution he had been looking for. He smiled.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch _Ossan's Love (2018)_ for lovely disaster gays that will take permanent residence in your heart.
> 
> peace_fade_out_meme.gif


End file.
